A Notre Adolescence Passée
by LilouKiss
Summary: OS - "Elle n'osait pas parler, pas bouger, et restait toujours cachée à l'arrière lorsque de force, les filles de sa classe l'emmenaient dans quelque café, pour y rencontrer quelque garçon en quête d'aventures . Une de ces après-midi fût décisive"


**Titre : **A notre adolescence passée

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire ça.

**Rating : **K

**Pairing : **Roy/Riza, mon tout premier=)

Certains auront lu mes autres Fics (Roy/Ed) et je tiens à leur dire que je suis vraiment désolée de mon immense retard, mais que je fais de mon mieux (même si c'est pas suffisant, je le conçois). Sinon, cette petite histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, et j'aimerai la dédier à quelqu'un : à ma Petite Poupée vivante. Pour son anniversaire (déjà passé mais bon) et comme je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire en ce moment et bien je lui dédie cette histoire. Voilà.

Bonne lecture=) J't'adore petite -baffe- Poupée3

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A l'époque, Riza était une enfant distante et peu sociable. Bien qu'ayant près de 15 ans, elle n'avait jamais montré une quelconque attirance pour les garçons; ce n'était que des gens comme les autres, auxquels elle ne portait aucun intérêt particulier. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'amis, ni garçons, ni filles, quelques camarades de classe tout au plus. Riza était réservée et discrète. Elle trouvait les garçons trop bêtes et trop peu romantiques, bien trop vulgaires. Ils lui paraissaient considérer les filles comme de la simple viande, propice pour une partie de « chasse », et ça la dégoûtait. Elle trouvait les filles presques autant vulgaires que les garçons, se prenant volontiers à ces jeux pervers, manquant totalement de grâce, laissant derrière elles sans regret cette enfance, qu'on ne peut vivre qu'une seule et unique fois, sans retour en arrière possible.

Mais malgré cette aparence timide et froide, Riza était une enfant douce et généreuse, ne manquant pas une occasion de prêter main forte à ses voisins, de s'occuper de leurs enfants au besoin. Elle adorait ça, jouer avec ces petits anges qui couraient partout, et courir avec eux; faire des blagues pas drôles mais rire quand même, leurs faire des câlins. Elle avait déjà un instint maternel.

Son père l'avait toujours isolée du monde exterieur, si bien qu'elle avait tout de même peur des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas lors de la première approche. Elle n'osait pas parler, pas bouger, et restait toujours cachée à l'arrière lorsque de force, les filles de sa classe l'emmenaient dans quelque café, pour y rencontrer quelque garçon en quête « d'aventures ».

Une de ces après-midi fût décisive dans sa vie.

Pour une fois, elle avait insisté auprès de son père pour sortir, voulant céder à cette envie de connaître autre chose, mêlée à la peur du dehors. La peur de ne pas être acceptée, de ne pas être «assez bien », elle la ressentait chaque jour, pas seulement avec ses camarades, avec tout le monde, son père, les voisins, le curé ... Alors elle faisait toujours tout pour ne pas décevoir les autres, pour être à la hauteur de cette image d'elle, qu'elle immaginait et auquelle elle aurait aimé ressembler.

Cette après-midi là, donc, son père avait finalement accepté qu'elle sorte, à condition de ne pas revenir trop tard, et de rester en bonne compagnie.

« Tu verras, Riza-chan, on va s'éclater !», avaient affirmé ses copines.

« -- Oui, oui. Surement ... »

Mais Riza n'en n'était pas sûre. Pendant tout le trajet à l'arrière de la petite fourgonnette qui les emmenaient dans le centre-ville d'Est City, la jeune fille était restée silencieuse, septique.

« Allez, Riza, fais pas cette tête ! »

« -- Tu vas voir, ça va être super! »

« -- Je suis sûre qu'il y aurait des beaux mecs, pas vrai les filles ?! »

« -- Te fais pas de bille, ce café, c'est le rendez-vous des célibataires. »

« -- Oui, mais ... », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

« -- Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu sors ?!»

« -- Oh ! ... Non ... », mentit Riza.

Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une ringarde, alors elle n'avait rien dit. Mais au fond d'elle, elle regrettait d'avoir tant insisté auprès de son père, qui, après tout, ne voulait que la protéger.

Elle voulut descendre et rentrer chez elle, mais déjà la fourgonette arrivait près des immeubles et des petites maisons du centre-ville. Elle n'était venue que très rarement dans le centre d'Est City, avec une des bonnes de sa maison, pour acheter une robe neuve, une paire de chaussure ou bien quelque chose qu'on ne trouvait pas dans les petites épiceries de la campagne. Il faisait chaud et sec, bien qu'on ne soit qu'au mois de Juin, on se serait cru en Juillet. Riza, pour l'occasion, portait une petite robe de mousseline bleu pâle, et de fines sandales blanches. Elle n'avait pas de talons, so père ne permettait pas qu'elle en porte.

En descendant du véhicule, elle regarda ces quelques copines, toutes grandes et affreusement minces, marcher vers l'autre côté de la rue avec assurance. En voyant leurs robes et jupes élégantes et qui devaient coûter une fortune, elle se sentit toute misérable. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit d'autres filles les attendre devant un café, coiffées avec de magnifiques bandeaux, arborant un maquillage flashi. Elle n'était pas non plus maquillée, à part une touche d'ombre à paupières prêté par une copine, et du rouge à lèvres qu'elle s'était empressé de retirer.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle se sentait moche, insignifiante, face à toutes ces filles belles et attirantes.

« Allez, Riza, dépêche-toi !»

« -- Oui, j'arrive !»

« -- Je te présente Olga. », dit joyeusement une brunette en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste machinal.

« -- Enchantée. », murmura la jeune blonde. « Moi c'est Riza. »

« -- Allez, viens. Je vais te présenter les gars les plus branchés du coin.»

Et Olga l'entraîna par la main vers une grande porte vitrée, où était affiché une pancarte montrant que le café était ouvert. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, tous se retournèrent à l'appel de la clochette qui retentissait pour signaler l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Riza rougit violement, tous les regards étant portés vers elle et ses copines. Elle détourna la tête, et laissa les autres s'avançer en premier vers la bande de garçons installés au fond du café, près du billard, disputant une partie, ou bien buvant un verre, assis sur le rebord du plateau recouvert de mousse verte.

« Salut, les mecs ! », lança Olga.

« -- Salut, beauté. », répondit un des garçons en riant, et s'avançant vers elle pour lui faire la bise, avant d'apercevoir une tête inconnue. «Une nouvelle ? »

« -- Je te présente Riza. Une fille de la classe à Chloé.»

« -- Dis-donc, t'es plutôt mignone. », s'exclama le garçon en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Riza suivit l'expemple de ses camarades, en embrassa le garçon sur chaque joue. Cela lui fit tout drôle, d'embrasser un garçon, même si ce n'était qu'une simple bise de bonjour. Un à un, tous les garçons vinrent la saluer, lui faisant à peu près la même rélfexion que le premier. Riza se sentit toute chose, malgré sa gêne. Jamais elle n'avait reçu autant de compliments en une seule fois. Elle sursauta à l'approche d'un garçon qui arriva par derrière, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« Salut. », dit-il simplement.

« --Euh, salut !», répondit-elle précipitamment.

Elle regarda le garçon plus attentivement, alors qu'il s'engageait dans une poignée de main avec l'un des joueurs de billard. Il était de taille moyenne, la peau très pâle et les cheveux très noirs. Ses yeux étaient foncés, peut-être noirs aussi, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de les voir. Sa mâchoire était fine, et son profil délicat; il était très beau. Mais une chose contrastait avec les autres : sa beauté était naturelle, et non provocante comme tous ces dragueurs qui en faisaient vraiment trop.

« T'es à la bourre, Roy ! », rit l'un d'eux.

« --Je sais, je sais.», répondit-il. « Alors, qui gagne ? »

Riza s'assit près d'Olga, passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, par geste habituel mais aussi par embarras. Ce Roy la troublait. Il était beau, certes, mais dégageait quelque chose d'attractif, de différent. On aurait dit un oiseau, tant ses gestes étaient emplis de grâce et de charme; et aussi par la couleur profonde de ses prunelles noires. Elle le compara d'abord à un corbeau, puis trouva finalement quel animal lui convenait le mieux : la mouette. Il était très blanc de peau, comme les plumes de la mouette; ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient si foncés et brillants, comme les ailes de l'oiseau; sa voix était suave et ennivrante, douce et grave, elle résonnait dans son coeur ... tout comme le cri de la mouette qui résonne sur l'océan. Elle suivit ses plus infimes gestes de sa plus grande attention, incapable de le quitter des yeux.

« Tu veut jouer ? »

Elle sursauta. Roy lui tendait la main.

« Euh, je ne sais pas ... », s'empourpra-t-elle.

« -- Tu me regardes jouer depuis tout-à-l'heure, je me suis dis que tu voulais peut-être jouer toi aussi. », expliqua-t-il. «Mais si tu ne veut pas, je ne vais pas te forc ... »

« -- Oui, je veux bien. », coupa-t-elle.

Elle contourna la main de Roy, toujours tendue vers elle, et s'approcha timidement de lui. Il se mit derrière elle, lui donna la cane qu'on utilisait pour tirer, et referma sa main sur la sienne. Elle était chaude, et sa peau était douce, moite. Elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme dans ses cheveux, et rougit comme une pivoine. Elle l'écouta lui expliquer les règles, tout en suivant tant bien que mal les mouvements qu'il esquissait, entraînant sa main emprisonnée sous la sienne. Il sentait le savon et le petit garçon, c'était agréable.

Finalement, elle réussit plutôt bien à comprendre, et gagna même la partie.

Elle avait voulu faire de son mieux, Roy la regardait avec attention, lui lançant quelques conseils par-ci, par-là. Riza était ravie, jamais elle n'avait passé une après-midi pareille.

« C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? », demanda Roy en s'accoudant au bar ou Riza était venue commander une limonade.

« -- Oui. », baffouilla-t-elle. « Mon père ne me laisse pas souvent sortir ... »

« -- Ah, je vois. Tu viens d'où ?»

« -- De la campagne à l'est de la ville.»

Il sourit, elle se sentit rosir.

« Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ? »

« -- J'habite pas très loin, ma mère est tenancière, alors les bars, ça me connait ! », se vanta-t-il.

Riza rit doucement, il se vantait, mais c'était gentil, presque puéril. Il espèrait lui plaire, comme un enfant espère attirer l'attention des adultes pour quémander un câlin. Il commanda une bière; elle trouva ça original, très rustique mais d'autant plus charmant.

« Il fait quoi comme boulot, ton père ? », questionna Roy.

« -- Il ... Il ne travaille pas. »

« -- Ah. »

« -- C'est ... un alchimiste. », finit-elle par lâcher, pour ne pas que Roy parte.

« -- C'est vrai ?! », s'écria-t-il. « Cool. »

La jeune fille sauta interieurement de joie, ayant eu peur que Roy ne soit pas interressé. Mais son silence la préocupa; pendant une bonne minute, il ne dit rien, et pensant qu'elle l'ennuyait, elle prit son verre et s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres. Mais Roy la retint.

« Dis ! Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien me prendre pour élève ? »

Ce fut comme ça que tout commença.

Dans les mois et les années qui suivirent, Roy vint souvent au manoir du professeur Hawkeye, mais pour travailler. Et plus le temps passait, plus Riza était desespérée. Elle était tombée folle amoureuse de lui depuis ce premier jour, mais lui, ne semblait s'interresser qu'à l'alchimie. Et de plus, son père avait posé des interdits : Roy ne devait pas s'approcher de la jeune fille. M. Hawkeye était plus que sérieux, et voulait à tout prix que Roy soit un jour en mesure d'acceder à ses travaux tenus secrets. Il ne voulait que sa fille puisse le distraire.

Au bout de quelques années, Riza avait fini par se faire une raison. Elle avait insisté pour être inscrite dans un pensionnat pour poursuivre ses études, et pour être plus loin de Roy. La guerre civile approchait, les gens se révoltaient de plus en plus, et Riza avait peur. Elle apprit par une lettre que Roy était entrer dans l'armée, et elle s'était précipitée chez elle au vacances suivantes, dans l'espoir de le dissuader.

Mais la mort de son père avait chamboulée ses plans.

Devant sa tombe, il n'y avait eu qu'elle et Roy, quelques voisins, simplement venus pour témoigner leur compassion à Riza, mais aucune famille, aucun soutient.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée à organiser les funérailles de mon père.»

« -- J'étais son élève, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour lui. »

Ce jour-là, elle avait trouvé Roy si mature et si responsable, qu'elle l'avait vouvoyer. Après tout, il était plus vieux qu'elle, et à présent dans l'armée. Tout avait changé, à présent, elle n'était plus la frêle et timide jeune fille que Roy avait vu en cet après-midi de Juin, dans ce bar. A présent, tout changeait, elle avait prit sa décision, et plus rien ne la disuaderait. La page était tournée, definitivement; et le livre de l'enfance fermé, scellé à jamais.

« Laissez-moi soutenir de mes épaules, ce rêve qui vous tient à coeur. »

« Mon dos, brûlez-le, s'il-vous-plaît. Je pourrai enfin m'émanciper de mon père et de l'alchimie, pour devenir une femme libre. »

« Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'en enfer. »

« Je me charge de votre protection, en échange, faîtes de votre mieux pour protéger vos subordonnés. »

Toutes ces phrases, elle les avaient dîtes, pensées, et avait cru en elles, du plus profond de son coeur, du plus profond de son âme, de là-même où avait jailli cette éteincelle brûlante, en cet après-midi où sa vie avait changé, cette éteincelle qui jamais ne s'éteindrait. Jamais. Car jamais, elle n'oublierait ce serment qu'elle s'est fait à elle-même, ces promesses qu'elle lui a faîtes à lui, ces résolutions toujours tenues.

Non, jamais elle ne baisserait les bras.

Jamais.

Elle le protègerait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Telle était sa raison de vivre.


End file.
